110415-Truth in Lies
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 15:37 -- CC: Hey there, Serios GG: Ah. Yes.... Mr. Aesona.... I. Have. Not. Been. Looking. Foward. To. Having. To. Speak. With. You. Just. Yet. CC: Pfft, I wonder why GG: You. Do. Not. Know? GG: Truelly. You. Are. Not. As. Mindful. As. You. Use. To. Be. CC: ...Sarcasm GG: Still. Just. As. Indirect. In. Your. Speech. Though. CC: I don't lie half as much as people seem to think I do, y'know CC: Anyway GG: Indirectness. Is. Not. Always. Lieing. I. Understand.... GG: What. Is. It. You. Wished. To. Contact. Me. About. CC: A number of reasons CC: First and foremost, how's Aaisha? GG: ....Why. Do. You. Ask. About. Her? CC: Because my presant standing with Scarlet doesn't forbid me from worrying about her CC: She pissed Vigil off and then died as a result GG: ...Wait. What? What. Do. You. Mean. Died? GG: I. Was. Not. Told. Anything. About.... Was. Jack. Somehow. Involved. With. Events. Again? CC: No, it wasp during our...time spant with Scarlet CC: She said she wasp overcomb with jealousy CC: And tald Vigil where we were GG: .... CC: He didn't take that well GG: Nyarla. You. Know. That. Would. Not. Make. Sense.... Aaisha. Knows. How. Dangerous. Vigil. Is.... She. Would. Not. Have. Talked. With. Him.... Besides. When. Would. She. Have. Had. The. Time? CC: I know, I warnd her against it CC: She may have fallen asleep during uhh, our recess GG: .... CC: I don't remember very well CC: I do remember Vigil showing up and being quite angry I would think GG: ....I. Would. Ask. You. To. Remember. Well. For. Where. Aaisha. Was. But. I. Would. Rather. Not. Have. You. Discussing. Your.... Time. Spent. With. Scarlet.... CC: Yeah, her name seems to put me on everyone's bad side lately CC: So I'd rather not debate you on this CC: Especially not with you CC: Just, how is she? GG: ....She. Is.... I.... Do. Not. Fully. Know.... I. Only. Hope. She. Will. Endure.... I. Have. Tried.... GG: She. Seemed. Well. Last. I. Saw. CC: Well when you next see her, please give her my apologies GG: You.... Honestly. Wish. To. Apologise. To. Her? GG: You. Will. Do. So. Yourself. When. The. Time. Comes. Mr. Aesona.... This. Indirectness. Will. Not. Do. If. You. Truelly. Feel. It. CC: Trust me, I'm more sincere in this than anything else CC: Anything GG: Even. Still. An. Apology. To. Her. Being. Relayed. Like. This. Has. No. Meaning.... GG: If. There. Is. Any. Thoughts. Of. Her. Well. Being. In. You. You. Must. Focus. On. It.... For. When. You. Deliver. It. To. Her. Yourself. CC: I don't know she'll even speak to me CC: Just do this, please CC: Remember that favor? CC: Calling it in GG: .... CC: That's how much this means CC: Besides, Libby probably blocked me on her phone CC: Tried to block me out from my own phone GG: Alright.... Due. To. The. Favor.... But. I. Do. Not. Know. If. This. Indirect. Apology. Will. Lift. Or. Hurt. Aaisha'S. Spirit.... GG: If. It. Does. Hurt. Her.... I. Will. Hurt. You. Before.... But. Enough. Of. That. CC: Yeah, there's a line CC: You're not the only one who wants to hurt me here and I'll fight every last one of you CC: I'm not taking threats very well lately CC: NExt order of business GG: I.... Do. Not. Wish. To. Fight. You.... CC: I don't wish to fight you either CC: You're my friend GG: What. Would. The. Next. Order. Of. Business. Be? CC: I need you to tend to your new matesprite CC: Take her on a date CC: Go dancing CC: Something GG: I. Am. Surprised. You. Care. Of..... Wait.... I. Never. Claimed. To. Be. Her..... I. Have. Danced.... But..... You. Presume.... CC: I wasp exaggerating your relationship CC: sort of CC: Anyway GG: Of. Course. You. Were.... Naturally.... No. Sort. Of.... Because.... Yes.... CC: Her hormones are up or something CC: I want to her for counsel and all she gave me were insults and a stupid lecture CC: Shut down my phone til would write her som shitty five page essay GG: So. That. Would. Be. The. Reason. You. Care. About. Libby'S. Well. Being. CC: No, make no mistake, I do care GG: You..... Seem. To. Be. In. A. Better. Mindset. Than. I. Was. When.... CC: When what? CC: When you were controlled by Scarlet? GG: Yes.... CC: I knew this would comb up CC: I'm not being controlled, obviously CC: Like I told everyone else GG: I. Will. Not. Comment. Then.... CC: I've got free will GG: We. Will.... Have. To. Talk. About. That. In. Person. I. Feel.... This. Medium. Can. Be. Rather. Indirect. For. Some. Conversations. GG: As. It. Stands. With. The. Discussion. Of. Teams. It. Would. Perhaps. Be. Best. To. Have. That. Conversation. While. We. Are. On. The. Same. Team. CC: So you can try out those Rage powers on me? GG: Why. I. Be. Able. To. Use. My. Powers. On. You. If. You. Are. Not. Being. Controled? CC: Because you obviously don't believe me CC: But yeah, the next next order of business would have been us forming a team together GG: Then. What. Better. Way. Would. There. Be. To. Reveal. The. Truth? GG: I. Am. Glad. You. Agree. To. Being. On. The. Same. Team. Regardless. CC: I don't know if I trust 'Rage' powers being worked on me CC: Bad enough my planet is named Hatred CC: Gonna have to ask you to hold off on those CC: Bad enough everyone already accuses me of starting fights GG: I. Assure. You.... My. Powers. Would. Not. Induce. Rage.... CC: I assure you, rage powers will devastate the nature of teamwork GG: They. Rather.... Work. In. The. Opposite. Fashion. CC: Uh...huh GG: I. Will. Explain. It. Another. Time.... CC: anyway CC: Please tend to Aaisha and Libby CC: Tell Aaisha I'm sorry CC: Tell Libby to cut the wriggler shit CC: We're supposed to be working towards survival and she's hindering me GG: I. Will. Tell. Aaisha. For. The. Sake. Of. The. Favor.... But. I. Do. Not. Believe. Libby. Can. Possibly. Do. Wiggler. Shit.... She. Is. A. Different. Species. CC: Tell her to cut the undecanted shenanigans CC: Whatever fucking term she uses CC: Crechling or what the fuck ever GG: I. Will. Convey. What. You. Want. To. Say.... CC: That for all of our sakes, I need her cooperation CC: Not her ire for whatever reason GG: Then. Be. More. Careful. In. Raising. It.... CC: I did nothing to her CC: I can show you the log of her jumping into throwing a wriggler fit CC: Everyone always wants to pin something on me GG: There. Are. Reasons. For. That. Which. You. Do. Not. Yet. Grasp. Yet.... But. That. Can. Be. Talked. About. Another. Time. CC: I know damn well GG: And. Yet. You. Do. Not. GG: But. I. Will. Do. As. You. Ask. CC: Don't you start with that too GG: I. Will. Not. Start. Anything.... CC: Then don't claim to know my mind better than I GG: .... CC: I take a lot of offense to that GG: I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind. CC: Please do GG: For. Now. I. Should. Go. To. Express. The. Apology. And. The.... Statement. CC: Take care of them both Category:Serios Category:Nyarla